Dias de fuego
by NeKoT
Summary: Ya lo arregle! En unos cuantos dias podra Kai cumplir su cometido?... Yaoi KaiXRei...Ahh por cierto esta TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Holas como dije soy nuevecita y por tanto un poco inexperta... pero como dicen matandose se aprende...asi que aca estamos como leyeron mi profile (o a los que no lo hicieron) les direque todo lo que haga sera KAI y REI o alguna de mis otras parejas favoritas...

disclaimer: como todos ya sabran Beyblade no me pertenece por que si fuera de mi propiedad seria una serie yaoi...

parejas: como ya dije es un KaixRei es que me encanta esos dos juntitos...

Ahora vamos a la historia para que despues reciba sus quejas o comentarios (aunque tambien acepto amenazas de muerte)

- dialogos "" pensamientos -warning- (puede que sea lemmon)

_Días de fuego_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Llegaron las vacaciones- gritaba un muy feliz Tyson mientras saltaba por la calle, detrás de él venían dos amigos que no estaban tan cómodos que digamos por la forma de actuar de su compañero así que trataban de alejarse disimuladamente mientras escondían sus caras rojas de vergüenza

- vaya que esta contento, no lo crees Hilary- comentaba Kenny

- mmmm ya me estoy cansando de sus estupideces- Hilary estaba a punto de estallar mientras cerraba el puño y apretaba los dientes hasta que no aguanto mas¡Tyson compórtate es solo por cuatro días además no son vacaciones solo es el aniversario patrio que llego a caer un día jueves-gritaba Hilary mientras todos en la calle voltearon a verla

- pero que aguafiestas no ves que al fin y al cabo no tendremos que ir a clases por unos días, o tu que dices jefe- respondió Tyson mientras se acercaba hasta ellos tan calmado como siempre

- bueno creo que por lo menos debemos de aprovechar el tiempo y no pasárnosla discutiendo...-mientras se rascaba la cabeza planeando alguna actividad divertida- lo tengo!

- que tienes? Piojos- comentaba Tyson

- No! Una idea-gritaba Kenny a medida que su cara se ponía roja del coraje

- discúlpalo Kenny es que tu sabes que el nunca tuvo una de esas así que es lógico que no sepa lo que es una idea- respondía Hilary mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Tyson- pero ya Kenny cual es tu idea?

- que les parece si invitamos a los demás BladeBreakers- decía Kenny mientras sacaba de su maletín su laptop y la encendía

- Ya era hora de que me dejen hablar- repuso Dizzi - bueno Dizzi hay que enviar mensajes a todos los demás para que vengan- empezó a escribir emails para sus compañeros de equipo- pronto recibiré sus respuestas.

- que bien- saltaba Tyson- volveré a ver a los muchachos...esto se pone mejor!

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del mundo (o sea América) un muchacho oye como suena su computadora extrañado se acerca a ver

- un email de Kenny, habrá pasado algo- murmuraba Max y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar- FABULOSO! unas pequeñas vacaciones no me caerían mal

Y en China ocurría lo mismo

- que bien podré ver de nuevo a mis amigos y también a...- festejaba alegremente Rei

Pero en Rusia la noticia no fue recibida de la misma forma que los otros

- que es lo que querrán ahora- refunfuñaba Kai mientras cruzaba los brazos- bueno tendré que averiguarlo...-una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

- listo! ya todos la recibieron, ahora cebemos esperarlos mañana en el aeropuerto- dijo Kenny mientras cerraba su computadora

- un momento- hablo Hilary- si van a venir solo chicos no habría chiste así que porque no invitamos a algunas chicas también?

- como quienes- pregunto Tyson- no conozco muchas chicas además si queremos entrenar solo se aburrirán

- si tienes razón...- Kenny lo apoyaba

- no a las que pienso invitar y me refiero a las Beyluchadoras... Salima y Maryam (sorry pero Mariah me cae muy mal u.u) ellas es mas apuesto que los retaran a una Beybatalla- Hilary estaba tan contenta- así de paso me divierto un poco con ellas

- bueno esta todo arreglado les enviare un mensaje a ellas igual- repuso Kenny

así todo ya estaba listo para unos días enteros de diversión, pero lo que se acercaba no iba a ser tan divertido para algunas personas.

TBC...

No es nuevo mas bien es un arreglo a este fic que es mi primer fanfiction (porque ahora ya tengo mas ) y espero que ahora sea mas entendible ya q como era mi primera vez no sabia usar todo esto pero ahora ya estoy aprendiendo y lo hago cada ves mejor!


	2. La llegada

soy yo otra ves... ah! me olvide decirles que mis historias practicamente seran cortas (aunq ni tanto) y las subire lo mas rapido posible... 

_DIA 1.- la llegada: encuentro con sentimientos olvidados_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El reloj ya marcaba las siete de la mañana y debían ir a esperara a los muchachos al aeropuerto pero Tyson aun seguía dormido y mientras ya una exasperada Hilary estaba llegando con algo para despertarlo...

- toma- Gritaba mientras le echaba encima un balde de agua fría recién sacada del pozo

- AAHHHHH- se levanto Tyson apenas sintió el frió- ESTAS LOCA! No ves que me puedo enfermar-

- como alguien como tu? Lo dudo mucho ya que ni los microbios se te pegan- respondía Hilary con una sonrisa malvada

Tyson poniéndose de pie se acerco rápidamente a la muchacha mientras estaba estornudando- esta si que me la pagas...-

- bueno ya se hizo tarde así que es mejor apresurarnos- Kenny trataba de calmar a Tyson siempre era lo mismo pero ya estaba acostumbrado pues esos dos desde que se conocieron no hacen mas que pelear y aunque a veces le cansaba otras veces lo divertía y mucho ya que era Hilary la que terminaba ganando el pleito

- esta bien... pero salgan de aquí para que me cambie...-mientras se sacaba el pijama Tyson

Llegaron lo mas pronto posible al aeropuerto y para su sorpresa Kai y Max ya habían llegado y ambos tenían una platica muy amena, bueno en realidad solo era Max el que hablaba y Kai se limitaba a un si o no, bueno eso era típico de el, Tyson entro corriendo atropellando en su camino a varios bolsones que estaban en el piso era asombroso la manera en que conservaba el equilibrio con tanto tropezón que se daba pero la suerte no le iba a durara mucho y a unas centímetros para llegar a su destino.

- AYYY- clavo la nariz en el piso lo bueno fue que el piso tenia alfombra

- bueno aguanto mas de lo que supuse- comentaba divertidísimo Max

- mmm- a Kai también le pareció divertido por lo que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero pronto esa sonrisa se le borro cuando por el pasillo vio que se acercaba Rei muy contento y colgado de su brazo entraba Salima muy contenta, como fue que paso eso? acaso vinieron juntos? O fue solo casualidad? Y a todo esto quien la invito? Pero.. que diablos estaba pensando por que le importaba que el chico chino este con esa pelirroja que tiempo atrás fue su enemiga...esto creaba una enorme confusión en la cabeza de Kai y temía que averiguarlo en esta corta semana cosa que se le hizo divertida, "se pondrá emocionante" pensó

- ohh Tyson tan temprano y ya estas en el piso- miraba confundido Rei

- estas bien- pregunto Salima

- hola muchachos- Hilary iba llegando junto con Kenny pasando por encima de un ya maltrecho Tyson sin darse cuenta

- esta bien que este en el piso..pero eso no quiere decir que forme parte de el- gritaba Tyson mientras se ponía de pie con la nariz aplanada

- oye yo no tengo la culpa de que estés ahí así que mejor cállate- se estaba enfureciendo otra ves Hilary

- no de nuevo...- se lamentaba Kenny

- y me sorprende que Rei haya llegado con Salima o es que debemos enterarnos de algo-propuso Max pues hasta ahora nadie había echo un comentario y Kai ya se estaba desesperando por saber que es lo que había ocurrido para que esos dos llegaran juntos

- ahh.. lo que ocurre es que nuestros vuelos llegaron al mismo tiempo y como no había nadie decidimos ir a desayunar algo y veníamos de regreso cuando vimos el espectáculo que estaba dando Tyson y nos quedamos viendo- explicaba Rei mientras sonreía pero esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a alguien en especial que lo estaba observando con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared Kai se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente y rápidamente cambio de postura y salió caminando

- no se ustedes pero yo ya me canse- decía Kai mientras se alejaba

- espera Kai todavía falta alguien mas- gritaba Kenny pero a Kai poco le importo de todas formas ya sabia donde vivía Tyson así que se iría caminado pues estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en el avión y necesitaba sentir sus piernas nuevamente

- Kai! No se para que me molesto si nunca me hace caso- se rindió Kenny al ver que aun seguía su camino

- espera Jefe yo iré con el no vaya a ser que se pierda- se ofreció Rei mientras iba corriendo con su equipaje tras Kai- nos vemos en tu casa Tyson-

- bueno y a todo esto a quien estamos esperando- repuso Max

- pues a mi- una vos de mujer lo hizo sobresaltar dándose la vuelta rápidamente y topándose con la dueña de la vos era nada mas ni menos que Maryam cosa que sonrojo a ambos por la cercanía de sus rostros

- Maryam así que eras tu...- Salima rompió el silencio provocado por esos dos

- ya estamos todos así que hacemos- preguntaba Hilary

- vamos a comer- propuso Tyson

- esta bien...- acepto Hilary es que la verdad es que ninguno de ellos había desayunado todavía y ya llevaban buen tiempo en el aeropuerto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Afuera Rei hacia lo posible por dar alcance a su amigo pues estaba a cargo de dos maletas que no estaban tan livianas como pensó, y porque dos...es que Rei se había ofrecido a ayudar a Salima con su maleta y ahora debía cargar dos, pero pronto al igual que Tyson fue a dar de plano en el piso con la diferencia que le dolió mas ya que el piso no tenia ningún tipo de tapete que le suavizara la caída

- ayyy- Rei se levantaba todo adolorido por el golpazo y se frotaba la nariz eso le a iba dejar marca

- estas bien-dándole una mano le ofreció ayuda

- si...creo- levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos de Kai que parecían preocupados y sujeto la mano que amablemente le tendió Kai para ayudarlo

- gracias...-una ves de pie se quedo viéndole fijamente un buen tiempo

- en serio estas bien- repitió Kai

- ya te dije que si...-

- y por que no me sueltas la mano- Rei se dio cuenta de esto y soltó rápidamente la mano de Kai bajando el rostro que estaba rojo por lo ocurrido

Kai se dio cuenta de ello así que tenia que decir algo para que el chino no se apene ya que también le había gustado sentir su mano mas que nada su piel tan suave, tan fina, tan...pero que estaba pensando de nuevo ahora si era necesario decir algo ya que sentía como también la sangre le subía al rostro

- para que me seguías- fue lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió

- pues para hacerte compañía..-que había dicho eso no era lo que quería decir bueno fue por eso en realidad pero no debía decirlo y ahora debía arreglarlo de alguna forma- es que quería escapar de Salima ya que no me deja en paz...- bueno no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor y también era verdad ya que desde que se vio con Salima no lo había soltado ni una ves del brazo y lo que menos quería era que pensase que el estaba interesado en ella, si fueron muy amigos y lo siguen siendo pero para algo mas que amigos ya no la quería pues sus sentimientos estaban fijos en otra persona

- pues vamos- y Kai retomo su camino tomando una de las maletas de Rei el cual se sorprendió ante la amabilidad de su compañero de equipo siguiéndole el paso lo mas rápido que pudo.

- oye Kai...-

- mmm-

- puedo preguntarte algo- de repente se detuvo con la cara agachada y muy serio cosa que a Kai le pareció muy extraño en su compañero lo mejor seria responderle

- si-

- no te vayas a molestar con lo que te diré...si- ahora Kai si que estaba preocupado nunca había visto tanta seriedad en el chino así que se le quedo viendo con una cara de preocupación

- te ocurre algo- no pudo dejar de preguntarle

- si- cuando levanto la cabeza vio que Rei estaba todo rojo y eso empezaba a poner nervioso a Kai- te lo digo...pero...-Rei estaba dándole vueltas sin animarse a preguntarle

- y- Kai comenzaba a impacientarse y a aumentar el nerviosismo de Kai

- bueno- respiro hondo y lo dijo de una vez- lo que pasa es que tengo hambre pero no dinero- y volvió a bajar su cabeza por pura vergüenza, Kai no sabia si reírse o enfadarse por el hecho de que esa macana lo hubiera puesto así, pero la verdad es que respiro aliviado de que esa fuera la pregunta y no otra..."otra?" pero que clase de pregunta era la que esperaba todo esto lo estaba confundiendo aun mas y su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de comprender que pregunta era la que esperaba...- grrrr- era su estomago pues le estaba reclamando un poco de alimento así que.

- esta bien vamos a desayunar en algún lugar por ací le propuso Kai y se dirigieron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ellos una ves dentro se sentaron en una mesa vacía, pero Rei aun no había pronunciado ni una palabra y mantenía la cara oculta lo cual ya tenia loco a Kai ya que no sabia que decir para que deje esa actitud aunque era mas que obvio que Rei seguía apenado por lo sucedido pero al fin y al cabo tampoco Kai iba a negarse que moría de hambre y si Rei no hubiera propuesto desayunar posiblemente el lo hubiera hecho, ahora la cuestión era iniciar una conversación.

- Rei...que quieres comer? Pídete lo que quieras- hablo por fin Kai a lo que Rei levantó la cabeza y dejo ver su cara y aun tenia las mejillas rojas lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kai el cual pensaba que se veía de lo mas tierno y tan... tan... apetecible, deseable?..que diablos en realidad le gustaba Rei y mucho eso era todo..."me gusta?" se preguntaba en su cabeza y la respuesta de su corazón le decía que si...ahora el problema era saber que sentía Rei

- lo siento..-dijo Rei sacando de sus pensamientos a Kai el cual se le quedo mirando con un signo de interrogación en el rostro no entendía porque se disculpaba- siento tener que pedirte que me invites a comer pero es que mi dinero lo deje dentro de mi maletas...pero llegando te lo devuelvo esta bien- le sonreía Rei

- no tienes que pagar nada yo invito- respondió un indiferente Kai aunque su corazón quería decirle tantas cosas pero no se lo permitía, ahora no era un buen momento, "entonces cuando?" se preguntaba bueno tenia ahora solo tres días para decírselo, unos días que serian definitivos para el después de comer o sea mas o menos una hora ya que Rei realmente estaba hambriento ya que comió como cuatro platos de todo menos mal que Kai era millonario ya que sino lo hubiera dejado en la quiebra. Rei noto la mirada de Kai y empezo a comer con mas tranquilidad

- pero si cuando llegamos tu venias de la cafetería con esa niña- lo dijo con un poco de enfado

- la verdad es que solo la acompañe a que comiera ya que le dije que yo ya había comido -

- y yo que pensé que el único que comía así era Tyson- no podía dejar de decírselo

- la verdad Kai es que no comía desde ayer...- le dijo un poco apenado Rei

- porque- la curiosidad de Kai aumentaba

- es que estaba nervioso- Kai no comprendía a que se refería a lo que Rei continuo- es que hace mucho que no los veía y de pura emoción hasta se me olvido comer vieras..-lo decía en un tono algo burlón ya que lo meno que quería era decirle que estaba emocionado por verle y que apenas se acostó soñó con el toda la noche.

Kai se dio cuenta que Rei había recuperado el buen humor que tanto le gustaba y no dejaría que vuelva a estar triste por alguna cosa es mas se prometió a si mismo que haria todo lo posible para que Rei siempre sonriera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos claro.

- creo que ya no falta mucho para llegar a casa de Tyson...- Kai levanto la mirada para darse cuenta que así era la casa de Tyson ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos " que rápido pasa el tiempo" si era verdad ya que Kai se paso todo el camino escuchando lo que Rei decía lo que había estado haciendo entrenando a todos los niños de su pueblo y lo divertido que era y Kai solo pensaba en su hermosa sonrisa eso si que le provocaba una gran felicidad.

- si que se tardaron- les reclamaba Hilary mientras golpeaba a un Tyson que ya estaba en el suelo

- y estos que se traen- le pregunto a Max el cual estaba observando desde un extremo cansado de tanto reír

- ya ni me acuerdo pero Tyson dijo algo acerca de que lo que cocina Hilary estaba mejor que..que? ups lo olvide-

- que la basura que nos sirvieron en esa cafetería- volvió a decir Tyson a lo que Hilary reitero los golpes

- supongo que ha debido estar realmente horrible para que lo golpeen de esa manera- señalo Rei a Tyson que ya no se movía del piso

- pues si- respondió Max

- y donde esta Salima- pregunto Rei ya que desde que llegaron no la había visto cosa que molesto realmente a Kai el cual sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las habitaciones, después de todo ya sabia donde iba a dormir puesto que no era la primera vez, y Hilary que había tomado un respiro después de golpear a Tyson se dio cuenta que algo estaba molestando a Kai "imposible" fue lo que pensaba no creía que fueran celos, podía decir eso de cualquier otro pero ese era Kai el no sentía nada por nadie, pero quien había dicho eso, después de todo debe tener sentimientos ya que es una persona "fabuloso...lo descubriré" como iba a dejar que esa gran oportunidad se le escapara ahora faltaba saber de quien sentía celos...no iba a ser fácil pero no se rendiría, no ella jamás se rinde.

La cena paso sin ninguna novedad salvo que Salima y Maryam habían regresado después de hacer las compras para la cena y ellas se quedarían en casa de Hilary, como siempre Salima estaba colgada del brazo de Rei lo cual hacia que Kai refunfuñara cada ves mas fuerte cosa que pasaba desapercibida por Hilary que no le quitaba la vista de encima pero no estaba segura por causa de quien era que se encontraba así Kai ya que frente a él estaban sentados Salima abrazada a Rei y Maryam quien hablaba muya animada con Max, por lo tanto debía ser alguno de ellos, uyy la cosa se ponía mas emocionante cada ves, debía hacer un plan para averiguarlo así que se le ocurrió algo

- el viernes o sea mañana hay un concierto que tal si vamos todos será muy divertido- comentaba alegremente ya que el concierto podría ser una gran oportunidad para ver a Kai en acción- que opinan-

- pero lo que pasa es que no traemos mucho dinero...- dijo Maryam un poco sonrojada

- no importa ya que es un concierto gratuito en el parque y podemos ir mas temprano llevando comida para hacer un picnic será divertido y el sábado vamos a la feria y así el domingo ellos regresaran a sus casas-.

Todos estuvieron mas que de acuerdo con esa idea y se pasaron la velada conversando acerca de lo que llevarían y donde se verían, una ves acordado las chicas se retiraron.

Una ves en la habitación de Tyson debían decidirse como acomodarse puesto que debían estar dos colchas juntas en un lado y frente a ellas las otras dos, no es que fuera pequeño el lugar es solo que debían hacer espacio para las maletas que aun no habían desempacado y estaban en un extremo ocupando gran parte de la habitación si que eran descuidados estos muchachos

- bueno durmamos como siempre lo hemos hecho- propuso Max y así lo hicieron Max y en el otro extremo Rei junto a Kai, lo cual ponía seriamente nervioso al ruso ya que tiempo atrás no le habría importado pero ahora si ya que había admitido para si mismo que le gustaba mucho Rei y eso le estaba devorando por dentro, pero tampoco le era indiferente esta sentimiento a Rei ya que se sentía igual solo que el ya se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a el desde hace tiempo solo que ahora era diferente "porque diferente?" se preguntaba, no lo sabia pero ahora estaba mas feliz que nunca y como no estarlo después de todo a sus espaldas estaba la persona que tanto quería, pensando en esas cosas pronto el sueño lo venció, pero en cambio Kai no lograba ni cerrar los ojos ya que había estado contemplando la espalda de Rei viendo como se movía, aprendiendo todas sus mañas como por ejemplo la forma en que se acurrucaba en su cama, hasta casi podría jurar que ronroneaba como un gatito cuando esta feliz, y es que eso era un gatito mimoso al cual le gusta salirse con la suya, entonces Kai vio que el pelo de Rei era tan largo y lo tomo poniéndose a jugar con el, pero claro sin despertarlo y así pronto cayo dormido...

TBC...

bueno aca esta otro capitulo... y espero les guste aunque el final no lo tengo terminado... pero lo hare muy pronto y continuare con mi siguiente proyecto

a contestar reviews:

**Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari**: si! deboa aceptar q me quedaron cortos pero era por q recien me iniciaba ya que ahora puedes ver q mis fics son largisimos (ni tanto...n.nU)

**La LoKa KeLLy**: Pivet! se que a ti no te gustan los finales tristes y bueno a mi tampoco... y esta no es una excepcion...

**physis**: gracias, gracias... es verdad eso de q pocas dan la bienvenida pero contal de q dejen un review es mas q suficiente o no?

**Susi-chan2**: porq tu lo pediste! es por eso q decidi arreglarlo (aunq para ser honesta tampococ me gusto a mi)


	3. el dia del concierto

_DIA 2.-el día del concierto: es ahora o nunca_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Kai...- era apenas un susurro en su oído - Kai...-

Kai abrió los ojos pesadamente pues parecía que aun era muy temprano todavía, pero lo primero que vio fue a su querido Rei quien le sonreía muy dulcemente, pero porque lo hacia? Eso es lo que Kai se preguntaba - Kai me puedes soltar el pelo- Rei aun sonreía pero a Kai casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que aun sostenía en sus manos el pelo de Rei por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y fue directo al baño para ocultar su vergüenza pero en su camino tropezó con un muy profundamente dormido Tyson que ni cuenta se dio de que le habían pasado por encima mientras Max si sintió los pisotones de su compañero.

- Ayyy- se quejaba Max- pero que le pasa a Kai esta mañana-

- no lo se...- trataba de entender lo que había pasado Rei- será por algo que dije-

Una ves dentro trato de calmarse y analizar que fue lo que paso...pues fácil mientras jugaba con el pelo de Rei se quedo dormido...así de simple, Kai se vio en el espejo y noto que aun estaba rojo pero tenia una sonrisa en los labios "porque?" no sabia porque sonreía después de la vergüenza que paso pero al recordar la cara de Rei cuando despertó y la sonrisa que este le dedico sabia, no quería despertar así por siempre a su lado..."este día será" fue lo que se propuso en ese instante mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a la ducha, y allí planeo como y que seria lo que le diría, el día se iba a poner muy interesante.

Al desayuno Kai ni se apareció aun no quería ver a Rei por lo que este fue a buscarlo por el patio de la casa pero no lo hallo y pensó que Kai aun seguía molesto por lo que había pasado en la mañana pero no entendía el porque solo se sentía mal y debía disculparse por lo que no se dio por vencido en la búsqueda de este.

- donde se habrá metido Kai, ya lo busque por todos lados...- se recostó en la sombra de un árbol- no se si deba pedirle una explicación o una disculpa o tal vez ambos...claro si lo hallo- pensaba en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos

- hallar a quien- era Kai que había estado todo este tiempo en una de las ramas del árbol indeciso si hablar o escuchar solamente pero su curiosidad fue mayor, lo que provoco que Rei se ponga de pie del susto y mire a todos lados en busca de dicha voz, fue cuando miro para arriba y allí lo vio.

- Kai...- Rei sentía como su sangre empezaba a calentarse en sus mejillas- escuchaste todo lo que dije...o lo vuelvo a repetir- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para que Kai no notara su rubor

- si lo oí-

- y...me responderás- Rei ya no controlaba lo que decía es mas ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía solo quería distraer su mente

- pues no..- fue lo único que dijo saltando de la rama y caminado en dirección a la casa Rei quedo petrificado ante su respuesta tan fría e indiferente (si mas de lo normal) "estará molesto conmigo?" fue lo que se preguntaba, pero no hallaba el porque de ese enfado bueno después lo aclararía con el y que mejor oportunidad que el picnic que estaba planeado para mas tarde.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y era hora de irse a encontrar con las chicas en el parque como lo habían planeado, durante el camino Kai iba pensando la mejor manera de decirle a Rei sus sentimientos y por otra parte Rei iba pensando porque Kai estaba enojado con el si no le había hecho nada, mientras que Max no dejaba de observarlos a ambos que caminaban con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy seria en el rostro

- que les pasa a esos dos? Tu sabes Max- Kenny también se dio cuenta de la atmósfera tan tensa que había

- paso algo raro esta mañana- se preguntaba

- a ver solo el hecho de que Kai nos paso por encima...y luego después del desayuno Rei fue a buscar a Kai pero ambos regresaron con unas caras muy serias...- recordaba el yanqui

- será que se pelearon- era lo único que se le ocurrió al jefe viendo la conducta de ambos

- seria lo mas probable- respondió Max

- HEYYY por que esas caras tan largas- al fin rompía el silencio Tyson mientras tomaba por el cuello a Rei y con el otro brazo a Kai lo que les puso muy cerca uno del otro se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse lo cual noto inmediatamente Max "imposible" fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- chicos por aquí- gritaba animadamente Hilary quien ya había reservado una sitio en el césped con una manta y en ella estaban Salima y Maryam con unas cajas enormes de comida pues habían cocinado para los chicos también a lo que Tyson fue rápidamente a revisar lo que trajeron con una enorme sonrisa

Todos se acercaron y mientras Hilary trataba de impedir que Tyson se lo coma todo Salima ya se había sentado junto a Rei insistiéndole en darle de comer en la boca a lo cual el trataba de resistirse sin lograrlo, en tanto Kai no les quitaba la vista de encima con el ceño fruncido lo cual solo comprobaba las sospechas que tenia Max, una ves acabado el festín había que decidir quien iba a botar la basura.

- que vayan Kai y Salima- fue lo que se le ocurrió a Hilary ya que si era lo que pensaba (que a Kai le gustaba Salima) no había mejor oportunidad que enviarlos solos para ver que pasaba, pero después de muchas quejas ambos aceptaron y se fueron mientras Hilary sonreía con satisfacción

- por que los enviaste- pregunto Max

- pues es que creo que ambos necesitaban hablar- respondió Hilary

- de que- Max no comprendía

- pues de sus sentimientos- Hilary trataba de explicarle a Max todo lo que había visto a lo cual este le soltó una sonora carcajada

- jajaja Te equivocas- el rubio trataba de controlarse- Kai no esta enamorado de Salima a el le gusta otra persona-.

- pero si no es Salima entonces solo queda...- Hilary se dio cuenta de la persona que solo quedaba era Rei- imposible...debes estar bromeando Max no creo que a Kai le guste un chico- no quería aceptar ese hecho fue cuando entonces Max le contó todo lo sucedido y el porque de sus sospechas, ya que por el momento solo era eso sospechas...no tenían pruebas así que solo les quedaba el hecho de que ambos se descubriesen solos pero no estaba demás darles una ayudadita así fue como esos dos se aliaron para poner al descubierto todo.

Una ves que Salima y Kai regresaron ambos muy callados por cierto parecía que en definitiva no se llevaban nada bien y como hacerlo pensaba Kai después de todo a Rei le gusto alguna ves esa chiquilla y ahora era ella la que no lo dejaba ni un momento en paz, se reunieron todos en el parque justo a tiempo cuando la banda empezaba a calentar fue cuando notaron que mas y mas gente iba llegando hasta el punto de que solo se veían la copa de los árboles la noche iba llegando y con ellos la alegría se desbordaba tanto así que ninguno de ellos se salvaron de algún pisotón y uno que otro empujón, pero lo peor llego cuando la banda empezó a tocar algo mas movido y todos se pusieron a saltar y empujar de un lado a otro sin el menor cuidado, fue cuando a Kai se le ocurrió una idea para por fin decirle a Rei sus sentimientos y en la siguiente arremetida de gente lo pondría en practica, viendo que el momento oportuno se acercaba agarro fuertemente el brazo de Rei y lo jalo hacia el lado contrario de la marea de gente logrando así separase del grupo, su misión había sido cumplida ahora la parte delicada se acercaba, confesarse.

Rei aun no salía de su asombro cuando noto como Kai le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo y luego lo arrastro hacia el, "algo raro pasa" fue lo que se pregunto y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Kai cuando noto su sonrisa de satisfacción de esas que solía tener cuando obtenía lo que quería y no se equivocaba pues lo que quería ahora Kai era a Rei...así que Rei prefirió seguir en silencio observando el concierto que ya se calmaba y la banda que empezaba a tocar canciones mas lentas haciendo que todos estuvieran quietos "al fin" pensó Rei ya que sus pobres pies no aguantaban los pisotones... pero sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente cortados cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una suave voz que le hablaba al oído.

- no se que me pasa...- empezó Kai- pero tu sola presencia me causa confusión tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón... no se que es pero me gustaría averiguarlo...-

Rei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y mucho menos viniendo de su ex-líder pero su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte mas que toda la bulla que había en aquel lugar, aun estaba petrificado no sabia que hacer o responder pero Kai no se alejo de el es mas poso su cabeza en la espalda de Rei y se quedo ahí un buen tiempo queriendo que el tiempo se detenga en ese instante.

- Kai...- susurro Rei sacándolo de sus pensamientos- yo... a mi también... es decir siento lo mismo-

Que significaba eso Kai no lo comprendía bien solo se sorprendió cuando Rei puso sus manos encima de las suyas apretándose mas a su cuerpo lo que puso rojo a Kai pero aun no comprendía bien o no quería comprenderlo todo en ese instante le pareció un sueño del cual no quería nunca despertar, pero como todo tiene un final el concierto acabo y Rei aun no soltaba la mano de Kai la cual estaba entrelazada a la suya y así estuvieron dispuestos a retirase pero fue cuando unas voces a lo lejos les llamaban mientras se acercaban

- Kai! Rei- era Tyson que venia con todos los demás Kai no pudo evitarlo y soltó a Rei el cual cambio su expresión ante tal acto ahora estaba triste y decepcionado parecía que Kai sentía vergüenza de él.

- Te anduve buscando- decía Salima mientras se colgaba del cuello de su adorado Rei

- si! donde es que se metieron ustedes dos- replico Tyson

- es que fuimos empujados por todo ese gentío...- trato de excusarse Rei mientras empezaba su marcha con Salima aun abrazada a el, cosa que molesto profundamente a Kai quien no había dicho una sola palabra aun, pero el ruso estaba furioso mas de lo normal " esa niña.." se repetía en su cabeza como se atrevía a sujetarse así de Rei fue entonces cuando un sentimiento que conocía muy bien se adueño de él odio, si la odio...pero...no, mas bien se odio asimismo por haber soltado al chino, por que lo había hecho? no entendía, es que acaso todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los demás...pero si no lo hacia esa niña podía ganarle podría robar a su querido gato y eso era algo que no iba a permitir solo les quedaba ahora dos días y todo iba a cambiar.

- Kai! Que no me oyes- se estaba impacientando Tyson- hace horas que te pregunto si te gusto el concierto y no me respondes... pero claro como vas a responder a un ser tan inferior como yo..si ya se su majestad de hielo que usted no habla con plebeyos..si ya se que esa es tu forma de ser...- Tyson hablaba sin parar pero Kai ni se molestaba en verle mientras que mas atrás Max y Hilary los miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- oigan de que se ríen- les interrogaba Maryam ya que no entendía la conducta de nadie esa noche

Una ves que hubieran dejado a las chicas en casa de Hilary - no lo olviden mañana nos vemos a las cinco en la entrada de la feria- Hilary les gritaba desde la puerta de su casa mientras agitaba los brazos

De regreso Tyson estaba de lo mas ansioso estaba planeando a cuales juegos iban a subir mientras Kenny se lamentaba ya que no podría seguir el itinerario que Tyson estaba preparándoles, detrás de ellos Max caminaba junto a Rei quienes hablaban muy animadamente bajo la seria mirada de Kai quien no perdía detalles de la conducta de su felino compañero y de rato en rato Max volteaba la mirada para ver la furia de Kai reflejada en sus ojos "un poco de celos no le sentara mal" pensaba Max quien estaba dispuesto a enfurecer a Kai y ver si de una ves se decidía a actuar, pero que podría hacer para molestarlo mucho pero no tanto como para seguir viviendo.

- Rei sabes que me agradas mucho verdad- Rei no entendía que quería decir con eso su amigo

- claro que lo se amigo- respondió

- entonces espero que no te molestes conmigo...- diciendo esto avanzo hasta él y lo abrazo con ambos brazos rodeándole por la cintura y con sus manos empezo a bajarlos lentamente hasta casi tocar el trasero del neko, este hecho dejo paralizado a Rei, sin que pudiera hacer nada mas que sonrojarse, si todo salía como planeaba luego le explicaría todo a Rei para que no se moleste con el.

Por otra parte el muy sonrojado Rei no entendía lo que le estaba pasando a su rubio amigo por que lo abrazaba de esa forma... es que acaso el...no, no es posible que Max estuviera enamorado de él además su corazón ya tenia dueño "Kai..." pensó y rápidamente lo busco con la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de furia que lo estaban observando cuando vio que se acercaba a toda prisa sin cambiar su expresión y lo tomo por la muñeca haciendo que Max lo soltara y llevándolo lo mas rápido que pudo por las calles, "así que este era tu plan Max" sonreía Rei al ver como Kai lo alejaba de todos.

Cuando se encontraron lejos Kai suavizo la marcha y le soltó la muñeca la cual le dolía a Rei de tan fuerte que lo había sujetado se lo froto con cuidado lo cual noto el ruso parando en seco

- lo siento...- murmuro

- porque- aunque sabia la respuesta Rei quería escucharlo

- te lastime la muñeca-

- ahh no, no es nada...pero me refería a porque hiciste todo esto- le indico el camino por donde prácticamente lo arrastro

- pues...es que...yo...- Kai aun no se animaba a expresarle nada por lo que solo le quedo el plan que había estado pensando y para ello debía actuar ahora mismo- oye Rei-

- dime- Rei estaba ansioso de que Kai por fin se animara a decirle algo después de la noche que tuvieron

- quiero pedirte algo- Kai se sonrojaba poco a poco por lo cual le dio la espalda a Rei para que le fuera mas fácil decirle así que tomo aire y lo dijo- mañana quiero que pases el día conmigo- lo dijo tan rápido que Rei apenas entendió pero aun así sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo mientras se ponía delante de Kai y asintió con la cabeza

- claro que si- repitió Rei por si no le había visto asentir, Kai lo miro con asombro encontrándose con la mas dulce de las sonrisas de su gato, tenia ganas de abrazarlo como lo había hecho momentos atrás Max "Max...me las pagara" pensó Kai pero no podía culparlo del todo ya que teniendo tan cerca al chino era difícil resistirse a sus encantos y lo mismo pudo haber pasado con el rubio, pero a diferencia de este Kai se resistió.

- ya llegamos...- apuntaba con el dedo la casa de Tyson

- ...- rezongo Kai mientras entraba en la casa Rei estaba un poco confundido por la forma de actuar del chico ruso, pero sabia que algo estaba por pasar, algo fabuloso así se lo decía su instinto y pocas veces le fallaba, el corazón le latía fuerte y sabia que mañana seria un día muy especial para el, no podía esperar mas.

- Rei...Rei- le grito un ya furioso Tyson sacando al neko de sus pensamientos, cuanto tiempo se había quedado allí no lo sabia pero fue lo suficiente para que los demás lo alcanzaran

- estas bien- le pregunto Max mientras se acercaba poco a poco tocándole la frente cosa que puso muy nervioso a Rei haciéndole recordar como le había abrazado antes y aunque muy en el fondo sabia que lo había hecho por una razón, nadie lo había abrazado de esa forma - entremos ya esta haciendo frió- le dijo el rubio

- y donde esta Kai- pregunto Kenny al notar que no estaba en la habitación

- ya sabes como es él, debe estar dando sus rondas nocturnas- sugirió Tyson mientras se preparaba para dormir pues mañana prometía ser un día divertidísimo en la feria

- si ya vendrá cuando tenga sueño- menciono Max- no te preocupes ya vendrá...- dirigió la mirada a Rei el cual tenia la cabeza agachada y no se había movido de su lugar desde hace un buen rato

- si lo se...- se recupero Rei y empezó a ponerse el pijama "si lo se!" se repetía el neko, pero estaba preocupado pues vio como entraba a la casa pero no sabia donde podría haber ido o que estaba haciendo, bueno eso después lo descubriría ahora solo le quedaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche desde el concierto hasta lo que le trajo arrastras hasta la casa de Tyson fue un día muy revelador de eso no cabía duda.

Mientras afuera en un lugar no muy lejano(n/a: no, no es un cuento de hadas) mas especifico detrás la casa de Tyson a unos cuantos metros de allí.

- ya esta todo listo- Kai contemplaba muy alegre lo que había hecho, pero ya estaba muy cansado así que decidió ir a dormir para mañana estar listo para su "cita"

TBC...

bueno otro capitulo...otro dolor de cabeza...no mentira! les avisare que solo faltan dos capitulos mas y acabare con esto


	4. la feria

_DIA 3.- la feria: el momento ideal ?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La mañana había empezado de forma habitual con Max y Rei preparando un desayuno sorprendente al cual el olfato de Tyson rápidamente lo hizo reaccionar poniéndolo en carrera al comedor llevando por delante a lo que pusiera en frente entre estos a un pobre Kenny que venia saliendo del baño, cuando al fin el jefe pudo reponerse de semejante arremetida llego a la mesa donde ya estaban todos incluyendo a Kai sentados esperándolo para empezar con el festín, el cual disfrutaban mucho pero a un extremo Rei se encontraba nervioso por lo que fuera a ocurrir y el hecho de que Kai no dejara de verlo no ayudaba mucho que digamos a su condición, pero a Max le parecía muy graciosa aquella situación y el hecho de ayudarles lo hacia sentir muy contento consigo mismo, la mañana paso y el almuerzo también de igual forma.

Pronto se acercaba la hora en que deberían ir a buscar a las chicas e ir a la feria como habían acordado así que emprendieron la marcha, en el camino Kai no se había desprendido del lado de Rei y aunque no habían pronunciado palabra ambos tenían una sonrisa lo cual le pareció muy sospechoso a Max que caminaba detrás ellos "parece que tienen algo planeado esos dos" pensó al ver sus caras y las miradas que se daban de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la casa de Hilary y las chicas ya los esperaban afuera, Salima apenas vio a Rei corrió en su encuentro colgándose(como siempre) del brazo de este apurándolo para que camine mas rápido el chino no pudo evitar mirar a Kai con un gesto de tristeza a lo que Kai solo bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños lo mas que pudo después de todo ella era una chica y no podía hacer nada pero eso no se iba a quedar así Kai iba a pasar el día con Rei y nadie lo iba a impedir.

- Max que le pasa a Kai- cuestiono Hilary tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien no había quitado la vista de encima a esos dos

- parece que tenían planeado pasar el día juntos...pero ya ves- le indico con el dedo a Salima que hablaba muy animada con Rei el cual solo se limitaba a responder con un "si" o "aja"

- tenemos que hacer algo-

- mmm te ayudare-

- yo también- tercio una voz

- Eehhh- voltearon ambos para ver quien era

- Maryam lo escuchaste todo- preguntaba Hilary a la que había estado todo este tiempo tras ellos y ni cuenta se dieron de su presencia

- bueno entonces debemos hacer algo para que esos dos por fin se junten-

- ya se- dijo Maryam a quien se le había ocurrido una idea y mientras le contaba a los demás Kai aun estaba furioso viendo como esa zorrita se le aventaba a su querido gato pero no se iba a dejar vencer ya que el era Kai Hiwatari el que siempre conseguía lo que quería y lo que mas quería ahora era a Rei y no iba a dejar que cualquiera se interpusiera en sus planes, mucho menos ella.

La tarde transcurría normalmente ya habían subido a la montaña rusa, los autos chocones, entraron a la casa del horror y a muchos otros juegos que Hilary, Max y Maryam sugerían y los otros no se negaban dejando para el ultimo el mejor de todos la rueda de la fortuna que al atardecer se ponía sumamente romántico con el paisaje que les brindaba, el momento oportuno para por fin dejar a Kai y Rei juntos y a solas, así que empezaron a poner su plan en marcha.

Primero debían separar a Salima de Rei y para ello Maryam la iba a convencerla de que la acompañara a comprar algodón de azúcar mientras Max y Hilary debían hacer que esos dos entrasen solos a una de las cabinas lo cual no parecía difícil ya que en cuanto llego su turno de entrar Hilary dijo que quería entrar con Tyson dejando a este con la boca muy abierta, mientras que Max argumentaba que junto con Kenny esperarían las chicas, dejando así al ruso y al chino sin otra opción lo que encanto a Kai quien tomando por el brazo a Rei se metieron a la cabina "perfecto!" se alegraba Kai ahora todo le resultaría mas fácil ya que nadie podía interrumpirlos

Una ves dentro se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y entonces Kai buscaba las palabras exactas para declararse a su neko, mientras Rei estaba muy nervioso por el hecho de quedarse a solas con Kai aunque también estaba muy feliz solo deseaba abrazarlo muy fuerte pero su ex-lider no era esa clase de persona, aunque en estos pocos días conoció a un Kai que nunca creyó que existía, un Kai al que realmente amaba y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo...Rei abrió los ojos y se topo con la mirada de Kai el cual parecía que lo hubiera observado desde hace mucho rato incorporándose rápidamente se levanto para mirar por el vidrio el cual les brindaba el mas maravilloso de los paisajes, el chino quedo sorprendido con lo que sus ojos veían el mas hermoso atardecer y prácticamente se perdió en aquella vista.

Por otra parte Kai se quedo embobado con la belleza de Rei el cual frente a semejante vista lo hacia lucir mas hermoso que nunca "ahora es el momento" pensó Kai ya que no podía resistirse mas a los encantos del gatito solo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería, se levanto de su asiento se acercaba a Rei poco a poco tomándole la mano lo que hizo al chino reaccionar y voltear la vista encontrándose con un sonrojado ruso el cual estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto sin previo aviso el aparatejo freno llevándoles a visitar el suelo a ambos ya que como estaban agarrados uno jalo al otro ocasionando una reacción en cadena.

-AYYY..-se quejaba un adolorido Rei mientras se frotaba la cabeza pero de inmediato se congelo al ver que tenia encima suyo a Kai el cual lo miraba fijamente mientras se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas a lo que Rei intento levantarse pero Kai ni se movió provocando un encuentro cercano de sus rostros pero lo que mas sobresalto a Rei no fue ese hecho sino que parecía que Kai cerraba los ojos y se acercaba mas a el, el gatito no sabia que hacer así que opto por dejarse llevar cerrando también los ojos sus bocas casi podían sentirse cuando otro sacudon les desequilibro cayendo Kai a un lado de Rei el cual solo lo miraba y le sonreía a lo que el ruso también le sonrió.

-parece que ya funciona otra ves...- comento Rei mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Kai "mala suerte" pensó este pero eso no se iba a quedar así no ahora que casi pudo lograr su cometido besar a su neko, ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido quería probar los labios de su amor quería que su sabor solo fuese suyo y de nadie mas, así que se arriesgo y tomándolo en un abrazo le susurro al oído

-ayer te dije que quería pasar el día contigo y no pude hacerlo...pero el día no acaba que te parece si nos escapamos solos tu y yo- esa propuesta fue mas que tentadora para Rei el cual sin mas acepto mientras lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía.

así que en cuanto la rueda dejo de girar bajaron y se fueron corriendo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y los gritos de Salima que llamaba a Rei insistentemente, pero ahora ya nada de eso les importaba solo querían estar juntos los dos irse a un lugar donde nadie los molestara y Kai ya había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Lo llevo de la mano a toda prisa al lugar que había estado preparando la noche anterior, un lugar oculto por el espeso bosque, Rei sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho acaso todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad? Ni en sus sueños mas locos habría imaginado algo así, que el frió Hiwatari fuese a comportarse de ese modo tan ... tan tierno? Romántico? No estaba seguro pero todo eso lo emocionaba al extremo él quería a ese ruso que desde hace tiempo lo había cautivado y ahora sabia que el sentía lo mismo y mucho menos creía el hecho de que Kai fuera el primero en confesarse, porque Rei cuantas veces había pensado hacerlo pero no se animaba por miedo a una negativa y ahora el era el que debía dar una respuesta...aunque ya sabia bien que decir.

Repentinamente Kai se detuvo haciendo que Rei chocara con este

- Ouch que paso por que te detuviste así- Rei se frotaba su adolorida cabeza que por segunda ves era usada de freno

- porque ya llegamos- fue todo lo que dijo Kai en ese tono tan natural en el y así era efectivamente al levantar la vista Rei se topo con algo realmente hermoso una cabaña a orillas de un lago rodeado de las flores mas bonitas que había visto y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no estaba tan lejos y aun así nadie lo había hallado antes ni siquiera ellos que les gustaba entrenar en el bosque pero nunca fueron mas allá y al parecer a Kai le gustaba recorrer todo.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí no, recién empezaban y es que cuando entraron Rei quedo maravillado ya que aunque estaba abandonada estaba muy limpio además tenia todo lo esencial como una cama, una cocina, unas cuantas sillas y una mesita, y sobre esta unas velas.

- ya vuelvo espérame aquí- le grito Kai mientras se iba, era una buena oportunidad para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado o lo que iba a pasar, el chino estaba muy nervioso y si Kai lo quería besar? Que haría? Era obvio claro que le respondería pero sus nervios le hacían malas pasadas estaban jugando con su mente y su corazón talvez no estaba listo todavía para lo que iba a ocurrir... Así que decidió salir de allí a pensar y tal vez pedir tiempo a Kai para poner su mente en orden, si eso es lo que haría estaba decidido, se dirigió a la puerta con mucha rapidez abriendo la misma cuando se dio un golpe de frente con Kai que ya estaba de regreso lo que hizo que el ruso soltara lo que traía en las manos

- lo siento..- se disculpaba apenado Rei ya que era la tercera ves en el día que chocaba con él agachándose para ayudarle a recoger lo que traía que no era mas que comida, parecía que Kai tenia planeado un picnic o algo así el gatito se sonrojo al ver el contenido de las bolsas cosa que no paso desapercibido por Kai que ya no pudo resistirse mas y lo abrazo muy fuerte hasta parecía que quería introducirlo en su cuerpo, Rei apenas y podía respirar pero tampoco quería separarse de el así que también lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, se mantuvieron así un buen rato cuando Kai noto algo que no estaba bien y era el hecho de que Rei parecía que se iba antes de que chocara con el "no puede ser..." pensó el ruso "se habrá arrepentido?" un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de el acaso era... miedo?... si era eso y aunque pocas veces lo había sentido estaba seguro que tenia miedo, acaso su neko lo iba a rechazar? No era posible... ahora que iba hacer...poco a poco lo soltó pero en cambio Rei seguía aferrado a él así que aparto con cuidado para verlo a los ojos

- a donde ibas- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros para evitar que escapara

- bueno...yo...este...- ahora si que estaba en un aprieto y aunque antes quería huir ahora que lo había abrazado que había estado tan cerca de él sintiendo su calor, su aroma, su corazón sabia, no, estaba decidido a quedarse junto al ruso

- te iba a buscar...- si era una mentira pero no quería arruinar el momento además que iba a decirle si ni el mismo sabia lo que quería en ese momento pero ahora era diferente.

Aunque Kai no estaba convencido del todo tampoco iba a obligarle a confesar, eso lo haría después, así que tomo las bolsas con una mano y con la otra tomo la mano de Rei y se dirigieron dentro de la cabaña otra ves.

Una ves allí dentro Kai se dispuso a cocinar y aunque no era un experto haría lo necesario y empezó con la preparación, mientras unos ojos felinos no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciendo que se ponga nervioso y así cometer muchos errores e incluso cortándose un dedo y aunque era una herida insignificante el chino se levanto rápidamente tomándole la herida y vendándolo con un trozo de su ropa que había arrancado lo cual le pareció un gesto sumamente tierno a Kai y si antes quería a su neko ahora lo adoraba, luego de haber terminado de curar la herida de Kai, Rei le sonrió dulcemente pero en cambio el ruso lo miraba fijamente haciendo que el gatito se preocupara

- sucede algo Kai...acaso te lastime- su voz sonaba dulce al menos para los oídos de Hiwatari que sin resistirse mas lo abrazo de nuevo y esta vez lo beso, le ofreció un beso tan suave y delicado que Rei no pudo resistirse a este, puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai para saborearle mejor.

Kai cuando noto que el chino le había respondido pensó en profundizar mas aquel soñado beso, tocando suavemente con la punta de su lengua los labios de Rei le obligo a abrirlos para así introducir dicho invasor a la mas deliciosa de las cuevas explorando así cada rincón de aquel hermoso ser su querido neko.

Rei se sorprendió en un principio con dicha acción del ruso pero se acostumbro pronto a su invasión y al delicioso sabor que tenia esos labios que rara ves le habían ofrecido una sonrisa y ahora le producían el mayor de los placeres, sus nervios estaban inundando su ser y mas aun cuando sintió los brazos de este rodeándole la cintura para atraerlo hacia el cuerpo de su hasta entonces compañero ahora amante.

Hiwatari estaba extasiado por el sabor tan dulce que poseía aquel muchacho sus sentidos poco a poco fueron desbordándose no quería soltarle pero sabia que la falta de aire les obligaría a separarse y así fue durante un breve momento se soltaron, momento que Rei aprovecho para apagar la sartén que desde hacia buen rato había estado humeando por el calor al que había estado expuesto.

Pero Kai no iba a dejar que se le escapara el momento ideal para confesar sus sentimientos a ese ser gatuno que lo había cautivado y cuyo sabor lo había dejado pidiendo mas necesitando mas de el... así que lo abrazo por la espalda acercando su boca a su oído deposito un beso en el, para luego pronunciar una palabras

- Rei... te necesito.. te amo...quédate conmigo para siempre...- las simples palabras de Kai dejaron en shock al chino sin saber que hacer puesto que aun no estaba del todo preparado para lo que parecía una propuesta que no sabía si podría rechazar.

(warning! un extraño intento de lemmon)

Las manos de Kai poco a poco fueron descendiendo por el pecho de Rei que aun estaba petrificado, esas manos empezaron a quitarle la ropa cuidadosamente mientras aun tenia atrapado en su boca la oreja del neko, lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en esta, para luego bajar por la parte trasera de su cuello, para este instante ya había conseguido liberar el cuerpo de Rei de sus molestas ropas "es tan suave...justo como me lo imagine e incluso mejor" la mente de Kai no paraba de jugar con su imaginación de cómo seria el resto de el y cosas así.

Mientras Kai estaba disfrutando por completo del sabor del chino este aun no salía de su asombro su cabeza no comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, las sensaciones que Kai le producía le estaban volviendo loco, solo que había un problema, para él era su primera ves y no sabia que hacer por eso opto que el ruso continuara su labor.

Cuando Kai recorrió toda la espalda de Rei dejándola mojada con su saliva decidió ir mas allá y empezó quitándole el pantalón, las piernas del gatito temblaban ante la conmoción que el ruso le provocaba si continuaba así no seria capaz de resistir, así que opto por darse la vuelta y levantarle la cara para besarlo.

- que crees que haces- esta pregunta dejo al ruso confundido es que acaso Rei se iba a negar, bueno después de todo nunca le pregunto si quería hacerlo, si quería amarlo de esa forma, si estaba dispuesto a entregarle su cuerpo.

- yo...lo..siento- fue lo único que se animo a decir Kai porque lo menos que quería era obligar a su querido neko a hacer algo para lo que aun no estaba preparado

- no sabes acaso que eso se hace en la cama- Kai levanto la mirada y vio en los ojos de Rei algo nuevo en el, un brillo desconocido y una sonrisa picara, el peliazul estaba extasiado con lo perfecto que era el neko.

- si eso es lo que quieres...- y sin hacerse esperar tomo a Rei por la cintura y lo beso profundamente mientras lo guiaba a la cama y lo recostaba en ella.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro de su boca Kai empezó a quitarse la ropa con un poco de ayuda de las manos de Rei para después acariciarle la espalda incitando a el ruso para que continuase, cuando sus pulmones exigieron un poco de aire aprovecharon el momento para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, Kai quería preguntarle al chino si estaba seguro de si debía continuar, solo que Rei se le adelanto y tomo la entrepierna de su koi para masajearle a lo que Kai se puso rojo y lo beso de manera salvaje como si quisiera devorarle todo, continuando por su pecho y mordisqueando una de sus tetillas a lo que Rei dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para aferrarse a la espalda del ruso, Kai descendió un poco para juguetear con el ombligo del neko pero no se iba a quedar ahí por mucho tiempo ya que lo de abajo era lo que en realidad estaba buscando, tomo el miembro ya erecto del chino y lo masajeo suavemente, Rei estaba fuera de si, solo gemía tímidamente lo cual le pareció sumamente delicioso al ruso...no podía esperar mas, solo quería saborear al gatito, lamió los muslos de su Rei para después hacerlo con su miembro "como lo soñé..." Kai estaba extasiado por el dulce sabor de la piel del joven chino ahora no existía nada mas que su hermoso neko y las sensaciones que le provocaba el ver como se retorcía de placer, sus gemido, su respiración agitada, la tensión en su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel...el sabor... ahora nada ni nadie lo iba a parar.

Por su parte Rei jadeaba ante el contacto de la boca de Kai, el cual ahora se dedicaba a lamer aquellas partes de su cuerpo tan secretas, tan suyas, tan... placenteras...

Una sensación lo saco fuera de sus cabales al momento que Kai introdujera todo el miembro de Rei en su boca y se moviera de una forma que lo estaba enloqueciendo, su mente ya no pensaba y se dedicaba solo a sentir, los movimientos aumentaron al igual que su placer, tanto que no sintió el momento que su Koi le había introducido un par de dedos hasta que empezó a moverlos dentro suyo para abrirse paso, Kai noto que Rei ya no estaba tan tenso empezó a introducirse poco a poco, la sensación hizo que el chino se aferrara a la cama y gritara por el dolor, Kai se asusto por un instante y paro en su intento

- Estas bien- le susurro a su oído

- ahh...si...no te detengas...- jadeaba Rei mientras se acomodaba adosándose a la cadera de Kai para que este continuara con su labor, Kai sentía que su corazón se estaba derritiendo ante tal acto de entrega por parte de su gatito por lo que iba a cumplir su deseo y se introdujo dentro de él en una sola embestida, se quedo quieto esperando a que Rei se acostumbrara a la intromisión y mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que derramaba su neko besándolo en los ojos y el resto de su cara, cuando sintió que Rei estaba ya relajado empezó a moverse primero suavemente y a medida que Rei le pedía mas el lo hacia.

pasaron toda la noche amándose, entregándose, siendo uno, cumpliendo todos sus deseos que por tanto tiempo habían reprimido, sin vergüenza y sin temor, solo ellos dos... en ese instante ya no importaba nada mas.

TBC...

como lo dije antes este capitulo fue un intento de lemmon ahora se que si recibire varias amenazas de muerte (mi corazoncito asi lo siente)

mientras tanto... a contestar reviews!

**Piskix**: me alegra q te gustara mi fic... y bueno q puedo decir a cada quien su gusto... aunq debo admitir q ami tambien me gusta Tyson con Hilary (y es que me enfurece q pongan a Tyson con kai >W )

**hikaru-chan15**: que bien q te guste mi Rei... y junto a Kai son lo mas tierno (espero q Kai no me mate por decir eso n.nU) y espero q el final te guste...


	5. la partida

bueno como lo prometido es deuda aca les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y aunque no se si les gustara (aunque espero que si u.u)

no salio como esperaba pero al menos es un final aunque no se si feliz, pero bueno, espero me manden reviews y yo los contestare lo mas pronto posible ok? bueno ahora a lo que vine...

DIA 4.- la partida: lo haces tu o lo hago yo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sol se asomaba por la ventana calentándolo de una forma muy placentera, abrió sus ojos pesadamente recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, busco con la vista a ese ser que le causó todas esas sensaciones nuevas para él, un Hiwatari, un ser que había sido privado de sentimientos desde pequeño, un ser frió lleno de resentimientos y odios... y ahora su pecho estaba que explotaba de felicidad, no solo eso sino de amor, un amor tan puro, tan sencillo, tan... su corazón se paro por un instante al darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cabaña, " parece ser que se arrepintió..." se dijo para si, parecía que Rei se había ido antes de que despertara, sonrió con tristeza

- de todas formas hoy nos tendremos que separar- murmuraba, y era verdad hoy debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, se levanto con pereza cuando escucho ruidos afuera, se coloco como pudo el pantalón y corrió con una leve esperanza en su pecho, de encontrar a su amado gato aun allí y así fue, ahí estaba Rei cubierto solo con la sabana de la cama frente al lago.

- heyyy- grito Kai para llamar la atención del chino, el cual volteo para sonreírle- que crees que haces- pregunto con la seriedad que le caracterizaba

- pues... me voy a bañar- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, dejando caer la sábana en el pastoso suelo se introdujo poco a poco en las heladas aguas provocando que toda su piel se erizase al contacto con el agua, cuando se acostumbro a lo frió de esta libero su larga cabellera dándole un aspecto de ensoñación a los ojos de Kai que se había quedado petrificado en su sitio desde el momento que Rei dejo caer la única prenda que lo cubría, mostrándole una ves mas lo perfecto de su cuerpo, apenas y el ruso pudo parpadear, mas aun casi ni respiro para no romper el hechizo que Rei había provocado.

Cuando Hiwatari salió de la fascinación en la que había caído y como si estuviera hipnotizado camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Kon, despacio, sigilosamente, casi se podría decir que sus pies no tocaban el piso y todo esto porque no quería deshacer el perfecto espectáculo que su neko le estaba proporcionando.

Una vez que llego a su destino se sentó cerca de la sabana que dejo su majestuoso gato y llevándola a su rostro empezó a inhalarla profundamente, o al menos todo lo que sus pulmones eran capaces, absorbiendo todo el olor o rastro que Rei podría haber dejado, pero haciendo todo esto sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su amante que aun se bañaba en la laguna.

Respiro intensamente para reprimir su deseo de entrar al lago y tomarlo una ves mas..."que cosas pienso" oculto su cara que ahora parecía un tomate listo para cosechar "anoche todo fue perfecto...pero ahora deberé tomar una decisión si quiero que esto continúe, y por supuesto que quiero, lo he querido por mucho tiempo y ahora que se que el me corresponde me ha hecho decidirme... pero si el no acepta... no puedo obligarle a que me siga, no quiero que este conmigo contra su voluntad y aunque me duela aceptare su decisión... pero de todas formas le preguntare, si eso haré me acercare y le diré: Rei tu quieres..." un llamado le saco de sus pensamientos, siendo guiado por el sonido de esa voz se encontró con los ojos felino que tanto amaba.

- Kai, Kai, Kai- Gritaba el chino agitando sus brazos para llamar la atención del ruso que parecía encontrarse en otro mundo, hasta que al fin le hizo caso- me puedes dar una toalla-

- esta bien- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la cabaña en busca de lo que le habían pedido.

Cuando lo hallo fue a entregársela, pero algo lo paro en seco, ahí estaba Rei, parado fuera del agua, sin nada mas que su hermosa y negruzca cabellera cubriendo su desnudez, una visión indigna para alguien como el y para cualquier otro ser, mas no le importo y presurosamente se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente, pero el cuerpo del ruso reacciono al contacto del frió cuerpo del neko, así que se separo puesto que el gatito se debe estar congelando, le cubrió con la toalla y con una voz usual le dijo

- eres un inconsciente... no ves el frió que hace- pero su reproche sonaba mas como una muestra de preocupación, la cual fue respondida de una forma que no esperaba

- no me preocupa ya que para eso estas aquí... para brindarme calor, lo cual sabes hacer muy bien...- mostró una enorme sonrisa ante la mirada absorta de su compañero.

Se ato la toalla alrededor de su cintura para dejar sus brazos libres y así abrazar a su Koi, el cual respondió de inmediato con otro abrazo mas fuerte para luego atrapar la boca del chino con la suya, y aunque el beso fue tierno pronto se profundizo en uno mas apasionado, uno que no les dejaba respirar, uno que los volvía locos.

Rei de un salto abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de Kai, el cual lo sujeto con sus brazos para después llevarlo de vuelta a la cabaña, una ves dentro lo dejo caer en la cama y se desplomo encima del neko sin dejar de besarlo, pero cuando sus pulmones exigieron un poco de aire tuvieron que separase, Rei se sonrojo de sobremanera al notar que Kai le había quitado la toalla de la cintura y lo empezaba a acariciar, cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por el placer... solo placer... no, no solo eso sino mas bien amor, si amor... puro amor... por que eso era lo que sentía por el ruso desde el momento en que lo vio ya que fue un cariño muy especial por su callado y serio capitán de equipo, aquella persona que aunque no hablaba mucho una sola palabra suya podía devolverles las esperanzas y levantarles el animo, si ese era el poder que tenia Kai Hiwatari, el grandioso capitán de los BladeBreakers, y el, Rei Kon había sido privilegiado con uno de los tesoros mas grandes... el amor un Hiwatari... si por que sabia bien todo lo que había pasado Kai, todo el dolor al que fue expuesto por aquello a los que llamaba familia... pero ahora era distinto, Kai había cambiado ahora sonreía mas e incluso se animaba a pensar que era feliz... feliz, acaso el lo hacia feliz?... pues si era verdad haría todo lo posible para que siguiera así, el haría que olvide todo su pasado y mirara solo al futuro, un futuro al cual quería pertenecer por siempre... "pasos... acercándose"

- Kai alguien viene...- su oído no podía engañarle ya que era mas agudo que lo normal, Kai no pregunto dos veces y poniéndose la parte de la ropa que le faltaba se dispuso a salir, mientras Rei se vestía lo mas rápido que podía...

Afuera Kai busco con la mirada al intruso que Rei detecto, porque confiaba plenamente en su gato y sabia la agudeza de los sentidos que poseía su neko, así que esperaría ahí hasta que aquel ser que los había interrumpido apareciera y así podría acabar con el... ya que debido a su intromisión no había podido completar lo que empezó y lo habían dejado con ganas de tener una ves mas a Rei, SU REI, pero bueno ya tendría mas oportunidades en un futuro, porque no lo iba a dejar nunca, así que lo probaría una y otra ves y otra ves y otra ves y otra ves... sonrió maliciosamente para si mismo al imaginarse haciéndolo cada noche sin dejar que se quejara u objetara algún reclamo su neko...

- hola Kai- del susto el ruso había retrocedido golpeándose con la pared, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el causante de su dolor (no solo físico) se dio cuenta que no solo era uno sino toda una tropa de intrusos

- Tyson, Max que hacen aquí- les pregunto mas frió de lo habitual, sin prestar atención a los demás que también se acercaban- como nos hallaron!

- pues con un poco de ayuda mía y de Dizzi- contestaba Kenny que se acercaba junto a Hilary, pero su sonrisa cambio al ver la mirada de muerte que le proporcionaba el chico ruso- e..e..ellos me obligaron- apuntaba a los otros dos que se miraron entre si para rápidamente señalarse de forma acusatoria uno al otro

- y donde esta Rei- preguntaba un muy inquieto Tyson

- se esta cambiando..- sonrió Kai y aunque Tyson balbuceaba algo 'como recién se levanto? Que flojo se ha puesto' los otros entendieron el comentario y se sonrojaron

Adentro Rei había terminado de peinar su larga caballera, aguardaba sentado en la cama a que entrara su Koibito, "tarda mucho" pensó, hasta que escucho unas voces bastante familiares y salió para verificar si no se equivocaba, pero... y si no estaba equivocado y esas voces resultaban ser de quienes imaginaba... que harían?

De todas formas solo había una forma de verificar si no se pifiaba y era salir.

- Kai, quien es...- la sorpresa que recibió al salir lo hizo olvidarse de todo, ya que ahí no solo se encontraban Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, sino que mas atrás veía como se acercaba Salima corriendo en dirección donde él se encontraba, y así de un salto la chica de pelo rojizo se aferró una ves mas a su cuello como un vampiro atrapando a su presa, y todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de un muy molesto chico ruso.

Rei aparto lo mas delicadamente que pudo a Salima, no consideraba lo mas apropiado ya que lo menos que quería hacer era disgustar a Kai.

- pasa algo Rei...-preguntó la pelirroja ante la abrupta separación del chino

- lo que pasa es que...- no sabia si debía contarlo todo y aunque busco con la mirada a Kai para pedirle ayuda o una opinión mas no lo halló- lo que pasa es que ya estoy con alguien mas...- aunque no era una mentira tampoco iba a decirlo todo, puesto que no quería que Kai se molestara con él

- no te creo Rei...- Salima se notaba confundida pues no había visto a Rei llevarse bien con alguien mas que no fuera su equipo- o dime ¿quien es esa persona-

- pues es...- ahora si que estaba atrapado

- si Rei, dime con quien estas- una sonrisa triunfadora se estaba formando en los labios de Salima

- pues...

- conmigo- intervino Kai quien todo este tiempo había estado detrás de Rei, mordiéndose los labios para no matar a esa chiquilla que no dejaba de molestar a su neko, y cuando oyó que la pelirroja no dejaba de interrogar al gatito tomo la firme decisión de revelarlo todo, así que mandando al diablo todo abrazo por la espalda a Rei confesándolo todo de una ves- algún problema- esto ultimo lo agrego en forma de amenaza para todos lo presentes.

A lo cual todos negaron con la cabeza ya que lo que menos quiere alguien es una muerte dolorosa a manos de un Hiwatari, Salima no pudo ocultar su dolor y las lagrimas se formaban rápidamente en sus ojos, "Kane tenia razón" se dijo asimisma "el me advirtió que no venga...que necia fui" se reprendía mentalmente y antes de que alguna lagrima cayese se dio la vuelta y empezo su regreso.

A Hilary le daba mucha tristeza el estado de su amiga y cuando vio que Salima emprendía retirada fue a consolarla ya que después de todo ella fue la que la invito a venir y no podía dejar que se fuera sintiéndose tan mal, sabia que quería mucho a Rei pero este no la correspondía de igual forma y tenia que hacerle ver que aun contaba con amigos que la apoyaban.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar donde se encontraba una mano la detuvo al voltear se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos tan inconfundibles.

- deja que yo hable con ella- dijo Rei

- pero yo creo que lo que menos quiere ahora es hablar contigo Rei...- le replico Hilary

- quiero explicarle todo, por favor Hilary-

- como tu quieras- dijo rindiéndose a la mirada de Rei, esa que parece de gatito abandonado(con ojos grandes y llorosos)

Rei se acerco donde Salima la cual estaba bajo un árbol llorando y poso su mano en la cabeza de esta para que levantara la mirada, una ves que logro su objetivo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle

- sabes, yo no quería que te enteraras de este modo Kai fue muy imprudente al decirlo de esa forma pero...también estoy muy feliz ya que eso significa que por fin acepto lo nuestro..- callo un momento y luego continuo- yo siempre te quise pero como mi amiga lamento no poder corresponderte de esa forma-

- debiste decirme que te gustaban los hombres...- dijo con los ojos aun llorosos

- a mi no me gustan los hombres, me gusta Kai-

- pero Kai es un hombre o no-

- si, pero aunque fuera un animal, una planta o una roca igual lo amaría- Salima le miro sin entender y Rei le explico- yo lo amo por lo que es, por ser ese magnifico ser... jamas me fije en su físico o genero, me entiendes-

- creo que si...- respondio- ahora le tengo mas envidia a Kai-

- porque-

- porque tu lo amas de verdad, deberia sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- esto lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa la cual hizo que sonriera el neko tambien

- si lo se...- hablo Kai que venia acercandose en ese instante- y yo lo amo de igual forma- se sentó junto a Rei para rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarlo a su pecho.

- ojala yo encontrara alguien que me quiera de esa forma- su sonrisa se volvio triste

- tonta! deberias prestar mas atencion a las demas personas- le respondio Kai con indiferencia a lo que Salima y Rei le miraron desconsertados "a que se refire kai?" penso el chino "es que acaso el sabe algo?...seguramente se refiere a..." rio para sus adentros pues el ya sospechaba algo asi y ahora Kai se lo confirmaba.

Despues de ese pequeño altercado la mañana paso sin ninguna novedad solo el hecho de que ahora Kai y Rei podian andar juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, llegando pronto la tarde todos decidieron salir a comer y luego tubieron un torneo amistoso entre ellos con muchos empates (n/a: sorry pero en cuanto a batallas prefiero no dar mis favoritismos a nadie).

Pronto llego la noche y con ello la despedida, todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto la primera en partir fue Maryam

- buen viaje- gritaba aun entusiasmada Hilary- no olvides escribir-

- saludanos a Ozuma y a todos los demas- dijo Tyson

- nos veremos de nuevo- acotaba Max- y muy pronto...- esto lo dijo mas para si mismo

- adios- no podia faltar Rei

La siguiente en irse fue Salima y antes de eso se dirigio a Rei y le dio un beso en la mejilla murmurandole un gracias... y luego fue con Kai a quien tambien le otorgo otro beso en la mejilla y le dijo muy bajito

- cuidalo mucho, te lo encargo..- a lo que este le respondio

- no es necesario que me lo digas- con ese tono tan habitual pero sin embargo con una pequeña sonrisa, la despedida fue igual a la de Maryam le pidieron que mande saludos a Kane y que se cuide mucho.

Rei se aparto un poco de los demas pero pronto fue acompañado por su koi que no le habia quitado la vista desde hace rato ya que lo notaba triste... triste?

- Rei que ocurre-

- eh! no nada..- le respondio

- vamos dimelo..- le animo el ruso- confia en mi, si-

- Kai... que vamos a hacer- Kai le miro confundido y Rei continuo- me refiero a que ahora debo volver a China y tu a Rusia... dime no puedes venir conmigo-

- Rei tengo que ir a Rusia para arreglar algunos asuntos, lo siento pero ahora me es imposible...- lo dijo en un tono muy serio - ya veo...-

'a todos los pasajeros con destino China (nose de donde es exactamente Rei, n.nU) favor abordar por la puerta 38'

- bueno...adios...Kai...- su voz empezaba a quebrarse, miro Kai y le dio un ligero beso para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta que habian mencionado.

Kai por su parte solo veia como Rei se alejaba de el, de su vida... se dio la velta para ya no verlo. no queria dejarlo... pero como habia dicho tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos con su abuelo primero...

Rei estaba demasiado triste y ya no podia contener su llanto por mas tiempo se detuvo y cubrio sus hermosos ojos y empezo a llorar, una ves que se calmo dio la vuelta y empezo a correr "no puedo dejarlo asi tan facil... yo lo amo, lo amo, lo amo" se repetia en su cabeza

Kai vio a lejos a sus demas compañeros, pero no queria acercarse a ellos no queria que lo vieran tan indefenso y vulnerable... acaso estar sin Rei lo hacia vulnerable? no lo sabia, pero si en ese momento alguien lo hubiera retado a un juego de beyblade de seguro que perderia y a todo esto porque dejaba a Rei? porque simplemente no lo llevaba con el? podria tenerlo escondido hasta que el pudiera hablar con su abuelo y luego vivir con el? a si.. porque Rei le dijo que tambien debia regresar a China... pero.

-soy un completo estúpido- se dijo y dio la vuelta para buscar a su amor. pero mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando alguien choco con el y lo tumbo al piso, iba a gritar mil groserias pero se detuvo al sentir ese aroma tan inconfundible y solo abrazo con mucha fuerza al ser que estaba practicamente encima suyo...

Rei comenzo de nuevo a llorar y Kai lo abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte 'a todos los pasajeros con destino China favor abordar por la puerta 38' volvio a repetir el anuncio, Rei se separo un poco de Kai levantandose del piso ayundando al ruso

- Kai no quiero dejarte... no asi...- dijo limpiandose sus orbes doradas

- yo tampoco mi neko-jin- Kai acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente- es por eso que te pido una cosa...- Rei lo miro con mucho cariño y Kai continuo- Rei quiero que me des una semana para que yo arregle las cosas con mi abuelo y luego te ire a buscar a China-

Rei se cerco a Kai y lo abrazo.

- pero con una condicion- dijo seriamente Kai

- cual- Rei tambien se puso muy serio

- en esta semana quiero que tu tambien arregles las cosas en China-

- no te entiendo, por que-

- te dije que iria a buscarte, pero no me quedare alla...- Rei lo vio con asombro, acaso eso queria decir que...

- asi es- continuo Kai como leyendole el pensamiento- nos vendremos para aca a Japon para vivir juntos, claro si aceptas mi proposicion...-

Rei esbozo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas y abrazo nuevamente a su koi

- que dices- le pregunto Kai aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pero queria escucharla de la boca de su gatito

- claro que si- respondio Rei- estaria loco si no aceptara-

'ultima llamada a todos los pasajeros con destino China favor abordar por la puerta 38' se volvio a escuchar "maldito anuncio" pensaba Kai, el queria disfrutar mas el abrazo de su chino, bueno ya habria tiempo de sobra para ello y para hacer mas... sonrio maliciosamente

Rei se separo de el y vio que sonreia extrañamente pero prefirio no preguntarle, lo haria despues, ahora solo tenia que despedirse de el

- ahora si... ya me voy- dijo

- pero no por mucho tiempo, recueda este trato- y beso al neko para sellar dicho trato

- si- sonrio nuevamente y emprendio la marcha hacia la maldita puerta 38- te esperare- gritaba mientras corria ya que habia tardado mucho y si no se apuraba el avion podria dejarle

Kai levanto su mano y la agitaba para despedirse, pronto sus demas amigos se acercaron a el

- Rei se marcho muy contento- le dijo sonriendo Max

- que le dijiste- pregunto curioso Tyson pero kai se limito a contestar con su famoso 'hn' y nada mas, por lo que los demas dejaron de preguntar pero al igual que Kai sonreian, como habia cambiado el ruso hasta sus amigos se sorpredian pero no podian culparlo Rei era muy especial...

Pronto llamaron para abordar el avion de Kai asi que sus amigos se despidieron de el, subio al avion contento es mas, con decir que todo el viaje a Rusia se la paso tararendo una cancion que habia escuchado a Rei cantar en cierta ocacion, para luego dormir placidamente... ahora no sabia que le diria a su abuelo o que le iba a responder este pero para eso ya tendria tiempo ahora solo queria dormir y soñar con todo lo que habia pasado... con Rei...soñar con el... y planear su futuro juntos... porque asi lo habia prometido y un Hiwatari jamas rompe una promesa mucho menos una promesa de amor...

x-x-x-x-x-FiN-x-x-x-x-x-x

como habran notado no lo he cambiado para nada... solo arregle un poco el formato porque no se esntendia y no se porque salio asi!

a contestar reviews!

Akira Meadowes: GRACIAS! en realidad crees q es tierno? pues digamos q para ser mi primero no estuvo tan mal... y repecto a eso de los reviews, tengo una explicacion y es: que subi los tres cap. en un mismo dia por lo que me mandaron opiniones en ese lapso de tiempo... asi q en parte es culpa mia... ahhh y q bueno q te gustaran mis otros fics (mejore verdad?)

La Loka Kelly: gracias por tus reviews y decirte que como veras al final quedaron juntos y siempre lo haran ya que son la perfecta pareja, se complementan mutuamente... gracias por tu review en mi otra historia por personas como tu es que me animo a escribir mas cosas...

Damika Hiwatari: pues q puedo decir ante tus halagos si no es un enorme gracias! )

Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari: ahora q lo arregle talves lo continue (si me lo piden..) la verdad es q me olvide arreglarlo y todo por escribir mis demas historias... asi q el rato menos pensado puede q escriba la segunda parte... 


End file.
